Lapush has more than just one secret
by Sweetness ninja
Summary: What happens when at age 14 Sam's sister and her best friend are turned into mermaids and now two years later vampires are after them will the wolf pack figure it out in time you'll have to read to  find out
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE!**

**~11:58 P.m 2009~**

"Come on Victoria!" called Crissta "We have to find The water Lilies,"

"I know!" called up Victoria. Following her best friend up the hill.

"Why does she need it anyways?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," replied Victoria blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "Hang on I need to-," she screamed as the rock wall she was leaning on gave away.

"Tor!" yelled Crissta running over and fell in to. "OW!"

"How do we get out?"

"Umm Swim,"

"What?"

"Swim," Said Crissta again pointing to a pool of water.

"Okay…" Victoria said hesitantly they walked up to it took each others hands and jumped in just as the full moon was over head.

**~2 years Later~**

"Tora come on," called back Crissta running ahead on the beach.

"Coming Crissta!" yelled Victoria running right behind Crissta. Suddenly Crissta stopped making Victoria crash into her. "What?"

"shhhhh," said Crissta. "Cute boys!"

"Where?"

"There"

"Your right and now we can't swim,"

"Darn," she looked around the beach seeing how empty it was "Let's tan the guys see us and if we leave it will be suspicious come on!" she said flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Over here," said Victoria setting her stuff down and laying out her towel and layed down on it.

"1 to 10 the hot scale,"

"Umm 10,"

"I know right but we are so out of their league,"

"I don't know I could drop our league for them," Victoria looked at Crissta. "Their cute,"

"Yeah and their coming over,"

"What,"

"Is that Sam?"

"Okay everyone but Sam is a ten,"

"There's Liz's truck Run!" Yelled Crissta Grabbing her stuff and ran followed closely by Victoria who was laughing her head off.

"Crissta!" yelled Sam just as they reached the truck they climbed in the Bed of the truck waved before the truck pulled off.

"Bye Sammy!" yelled Victoria.

Elizabeth's pov

I was driving home after another day of work. I start driving near where my little sister and her best friend hang out. As I do I hear and see the girls start running for my truck. I love my truck it is a good old thing that takes me everywhere. But that is off topic. When I see the girls running I slow down. They both hop in. I hear. "Bye Sammy" come from my little sister. "So what did you two do this time?" I had to ask. Crissta looked at me "He tried to get me wet." she said. "Well then you are staying the night I am guessing?" I asked her. "Well yeah,"

**Okay yeah there will be more to come later any ways my Sis wrote Liz's pov so later**

**Lots of love, **

**Sweet**


	2. Sam's house

~next day Sam's house~

"Hey Sam!" called a girl's voice that made all the boys jump Emily just laughed.

"He's not here," called Emily.

"Seriously?" asked a girl walking her brown hair in a pony tail she had on a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. "He's always here after we've had a fight," she said leaning against the door frame. "Hey guys,"

"Hey Crissta!" the guys yelled

"Is Liz still working late?" asked Emily

"And early," said Crissta

"Victoria's home all alone?"

"Yup,"

"Poor thing," Crissta raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Yup," she pushed off the wall grabbed a muffin and went up stairs.

"She gone?"

"Yes Sam,"

"Good," said Sam

"Why are you spying on her?" asked Quil.

"So I can protect her,"

"Shouldn't that be Jacob's job?" asked Embry getting a punch in the arm from Jacob.

"I'm going to Victoria's!" yelled Crissta running right past Sam with a horrified look on her face.

"Crissta!" yelled Sam she just ran faster.

"Later!"

"Sam she can take care of her self she's probably going to check on Victoria's blood sugar," said Emily

"Victoria has low blood sugar?" asked Sam

"Yes she was over here all the time before the boys decided to come over,"

"Are you blaming us?" asked Seth

"Yes," said Emily sarcastically

"Well then," everyone laughed a few moments later the door opened and some one went up the back staircase they all knew it was Crissta from her scent (Emily knew from how relaxed they were).

"Sam go talk to her," Sam went up the stairs every one was poet wanting to hear what was going to be said.

~upstairs~

"Crissta?" asked Sam

"Hey Sam," said Crissta moving to make room on her bed so he could sit down she muted the TV. "What's up?"

"Where'd you run off to?"

"Tori's," she always used Tori around him cause she could make him putty in her hands when ever that was brought up.

"Fine as long as you were there,"

~downstairs!

"Who's Tori?" asked Embry

"Victoria," said Jake

"Who?"

"My cousin,"

**Review or I won't write another chappie**

**Lots of love,**

**Sweet**


End file.
